zombiesatemyfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2: The Crash
__NOEDITSECTION__ You have successfully made it out of Main St., but Violet's piloting skills takes a toll on your chances of making it out alive. You can now access the Daily Special Merchant. Episode 2 takes place in Highlow Park and Limburger St. 'Characters in this Episode' 'Episode Progression' 'Walkthrough' This is a walkthrough based on a first run of the game and does not reflect every player's gameplay. Progression, XP, and cash will vary depending on the individual gameplay. Drops of cash and XP vary in every game. Surviving is onto the player, as well as the choice of skill points. Use health items, energy packs, ammo, etc, if needed or desired. Introduction ---- Skill Points are now available. Extraction ---- This is not a required goal, but definitely go for it. Securing the Perimeter ---- Recover Supplies *Location: Highlow East, Limburger Street *Scavenge on Limburger Street for 2 supply boxes (1/2) **'Note: You do not NEED to scavenge on Limburger Street. Anywhere will work.' ** 2 **Reward: 50 15 *Episode Progression **Quests Completed - 2/20 **Things Scavenged - 2/25 Fetch *Location: Highlow Park *Bring supplies back to Violet at the crash site (0/1) ** 4 or less **Reward: 10 10 *Episode Progression **Quests Completed - 3/20 **Things Scavenged - 2/25 **Zombies Killed - 3/25 Professional Help *Location: Limburger Park *Find a survivor camp *Ask about a mechanic (0/2) ** 40 or less (including A Favor for Raider) **Reward: 50 10 *Can now buy Scruffy for 60 Raider will be in your way and you need to either pay him 150 to pass or tell him off. If you tell him off, it will put this quest on hold. If you pay him, he will give you painkillers and tell you about Paulie, making it optional to kill him. A Favor for Raider Only applies if you chose (Tell him Off) to Raider. *Location: 1 Limburger Street *Kill Zombie-Paulie (0/1) *Retrieve Paulie's Map (0/1) *Give map to Raider ** 30 or less **Reward: 100 15 *Achievement: Hold my Hand *Level 6 **4 Pants unlocked for 10 **3 Shoes unlocked for 100 **3 Shoes unlocked for 25 **3 Hats unlocked for 350 **1 Hat unlocked for 500 *Episode Progression **Quests Completed - 4/20 **Things Scavenged - 9/25 **Zombies Killed - 6/25 Boss: Zombie Paulie *HP: 620 *Dmg: 3-9 Professional Help (Cont.) *Location: Limburger Park *Find a survivor camp *Ask about a mechanic (0/2) ** 40 or less (including A Favor for Raider) **Reward: 50 10 *Can now buy Scruffy for 60 *Episode Progression **Quests Completed - 5/20 **Things Scavenged - 13/25 **Zombies Killed - 8/25 Family Matters *Location: 3 Limburger St., Building, Office *Find Laura (0/1) ** 10 or less **Reward: 45 5 *Achievement: There is No Spoon *Episode Progression **Quests Completed - 6/20 **Things Scavenged - 16/25 **Zombies Killed - 9/25 Note: There is a Safehouse and a Survivor Merchant in this building. Social Contract Collect these whenever you wish, but remember that the booze will take up your bag space. *Location: Anywhere *Scavenge for 4 vials of booze for Seahorse (0/4) ** 4 (scavenging only) **Reward: 50 55 *Episode Progression **Quests Completed - 7/20 Seahorse Play Unlocked after completing Social Contact. *Location: Limburger Park *Speak to Seahorse at the survivor camp (0/1) ** 10 or less (depending on where you are) **Reward: 25 55 **Obtain Can of Beans *Episode Progression **Quests Completed - 8/20 Bad News * * * * * * * * * * * *Level 7 **4 Shirts unlocked for 150 **3 Pants unlocked for 15 **4 Gloves unlocked for 100 **3 Shoes unlocked for 100 **1 Hat for 600 **3 Hats for 20 The Mechanic *Location: Limbco Plaza- Level 2 Hallway Safehouse *Speak to Blitz (0/1) ** 40 or less **Reward: 50 15 *Episode Progression **Quests Completed - 10/20 **Things Scavenged - 25/25 (COMPLETED) **Zombies Killed - 15/25 Neighbor *Location: Anywhere *Scavenge for 3 Batteries (0/3) ** 3 (scavenging only) **Reward: 45 10 *Achievement: Zombie Slaughter 2 *Episode Progression **Quests Completed - 11/20 **Zombies Killed - 18/25 Back to Blitz *Location: Limbco Plaza- Level 2 Hallway Safehouse *Bring batteries back to Blitz (0/1) **Reward: 5 5 *Episode Progression **Quests Completed - 12/20 Back in Business! *Location: Highlow Park *Go to the helicopter crash site *Speak to Blitz (at the helicopter crash site) (0/2) ** 35 or less **Reward: 50 5 *Episode Progression **Quests Completed - 13/20 **Zombies Killed - 25/25 (COMPLETED) Repaired Only appears when you have a weapon that is close to breaking. *Location: Safehouse *Repair your weapon at a safe house repair station (0/1) ** 1 (repair station only) **Reward: 5 5 *Episode Progression **Quests Completed - 14/20 Project Icarus *Location: Anywhere, Highlow Park *Scavenge for 2 scrap parts for helicopter *Meet up with Blitz at the helicopter (0/3) ** 2 **Reward: 50 15 *Episode Progression **Quests Completed - 15/20 I Believe I Can Fly *Location: Highlow Park *Put out the fire (0/1) *Repair Engine (0/1) *Repair hull (0/1) ** 3 **Reward: 150 20 *Level 8 **1 Shirt unlocked for 20 **3 Shirts unlocked for 400 **3 Pants unlocked for 200 **4 Gloves unlocked for ((Gold}} 5 **1 Glove unlocked for 20 **3 Shoes unlocked for 150 **2 Hats unlocked for 20 *1 Hat unlocked for 25 *Episode Progression **Quests Completed - 16/20 Gas Guzzler *Location: ?? *Find a source of fuel (0/1) **Reward: 50 15 Once you get this quest, Violet will contact you, starting a new goal: Rookie Rescue Rookie Rescue *Location: 1 Limburger St. *Speak to Violet in the Darin's Mart ** 2 **Reward: ? *Episode Progression **Quests Completed - Gas Guzzler (Cont.) Talk to Raider and he will give you info on the location of fuel. *Location: 2 Limburger St. *Find a source of fuel (0/1) **Reward: 50 15 *Achievement: Pushing the Story *Episode Progression **Quests Completed - 18/20 This is bugged The Key *Location: Limbco Plaza Roof Top *Kill Zombified Security Guard on the roof top *Retrieve keycard from security guard (0/2) ** 50 or less *Obtain Equipment Present *Obtain Revolver *Achievements: Staying Strapped: 5 or 6 **Reward: ? ? *Episode Progression **Quests Completed - 19/20 Boss: Zombified Security Guard *Level 10 *HP: 1920 *Dmg: 10 Reward: 55 17 This guy hurts. Use health items if needed. Filling 'Er Up *Location: Limbo Plaza Level 3 Office *Use keycard to enter office *Retrieve fuel from office *Bring fuel to Blitz at the helicopter (0/3) ** 50 or less **Reward: 20 7 *Episode Progression **Quests Completed - 20/20 (COMPLETED) **Secrets Located - 1/1 (COMPLETED) SECRET ALERT- In the back of the office, there is a transparent question mark on the bathroom door. The secret is here. Lift-Off *Location: Highlow Park *Take off in the helicopter **Reward: 20 20 End of Episode 'Score Rewards' *C: Chocolate Bar *B: Buzz Saw *A: Health Pack *A+: 2 'Scavenging and Zombie Drops' Scavenging * 2-5 * 1-2 * 1 *Shotgun Ammo *Supplies *Vial of Booze *Ukulele **Achievement: It's Not a Guitar Zombie Drops * 1-3 * 4-10 Category:Episodes